


Too Little, Too Late

by theclassiestpunk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclassiestpunk/pseuds/theclassiestpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you wish you had taken your chance when you had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is just a little thing I wrote to get myself out of a rut I've been in. Just wanted a little change from what I've been writing. It's pretty short, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.
> 
> Prompt suggested by tumblr user downcenterupstage

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have never been so nervous in your entire life. Tonight is the night. You’re going to tell her.  


You’ve been sitting at your computer waiting for her to come online for what feels like hours. You switch back and forth between a dozen different tabs, trying to find something to relax you, but you keep pulling pesterchum back up every few minutes to glance at her name and see if she’s on yet. You finally understand what people meant when they said the anticipation was the worst thing. But if she doesn’t log on soon, you swear your heart will explode. And that’d be fucking merciful compared to this.  


And there it is. The little light next to her chumhandle blinks on and your heart leaps into your throat. Fuck, did she have to go so fast? You didn’t have anywhere near enough time to prepare for this. You wish she had just taken a little longer. Maybe if she had just decided to stay offline tonight you would have been able to think of something better to say. Or maybe you would have pussied out completely. Why does this have to be so hard?  


Well, you know why it’s so hard. It’s really your fault, in a way. If you weren’t such an idiotic, obtuse, insensitive asshole you wouldn’t be in this situation. If you had just been able to get over your stupid doomed crush on Terezi earlier, you would be sitting pretty in a happy relationship with the cutest girl you ever met. Christ on a fucking bike, why the hell do you do these things to yourself?  


You knew she liked you at the time. She tried to be subtle, but god damn was she bad at it. It was really cute, in a way, but then, everything about her was. How she would try to steal glances at you in the most obvious ways when she thought you weren’t looking. How she would blush as bright as the sun and look away when you glanced back. Why the hell didn’t you see how cute she was then? It would have made it so much easier, and you wouldn’t be stuck wondering if she still liked you or not.  


But she must like you, right? You mean, she was so in to you back then, there was no way she was over you. Even if she was mostly over you, there must still be a little bit of affection, right? Enough to make her give a relationship a chance. Then you can try to bring back what she felt for you before, if you can. Yeah, that’d work perfectly. Hell, she might even still be full-on crushing on you, wouldn’t that be awesome?  


With that thought in mind, you wipe the copious amounts of sweat from your palms (god, are you turning into fucking Equius or something?), click her chumhandle, and stare at the chat window for about fifteen minutes.  


Fuck this. You’re too much of a pussy for this. You’ll try again tomorrow.

==> Karkat: Fast Forward to Tomorrow  


Well, here we are once again. How many nights have you said this would be the night? Fuck, you don’t care, but this one will really be it. It honestly will.  


You don’t even have the excuse that she’s taking forever to get online tonight. Right when you log on, there she is, the little online light flashing bright green. Alright, no excuses, Karkat. Man the fuck up and talk to that girl. The absolute worst case scenario, she tells you to fuck off and she hates you forever and you can’t get out of bed for a few days or maybe ever again and you just kinda die one day cause you won’t eat. That’s not that bad, is it?  


Come on, you’re just being melodramatic, as always. It won’t be that bad. You’re sure she still likes you. She must. People don’t just get over crushes that are that intense. There’s always just a little bit of it left over. Just go message her, you little fucking baby. Just do it. Just fucking do it.  


\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip  [AC] at 17:34 --  
[CG]: HEY  
[AC]: :33< *the furocious huntress looks up from her latest kill, trying to find the source of the mew voice*  
[AC]: :33< *spotting the intruder, she pounces, taking him to the ground!*  
[AC]: :33< hi karcat!!! *she purrs*whats up???  
[CG]: *CG GETS UP FROM THE GROUND AND BRUSHES HIMSELF OFF*NOT MUCH, YOU?   


That’s a lie and you know it. Stop that right now, Karkat. You need to just get this out right from the get-go.  


[AC]: :33< h33 h33, nothing fur me, either!!! *ac giggles* would you care to purrtake in this fureshly clawght feast? *she asks, gesturing to the kill she had b33n crouching over. you notice that it is a purrticularly big and tasty looking meowntain lion!*   


Alright, here’s your chance. Just say no thanks, I actually have something to talk to you about, then confess your undying love.  


[CG]: SURE, I GUESS. *CG ANSWERS* DO YOU NEED ME TO HELP WITH PREPARING IT?   


Fuck you, Karkat. You’re such a little bitch-baby. Just fucking say it, it’s not that scary.  


[AC]: :33< h33 h33, i think i should be just feline, karcat!!! *ac replies, beginning to skin the meowntain lion*  
[AC]: :33< *ac wrinkles her nose and looks ofur to karcat* are you sure efurrythings pawlright? *she asks*  


Fuck, she’s realized. What the hell gave you away? It doesn’t matter, this is good. Now you can just say it.  


[CG]: YEAH, WHY?   


God damn it. You are such a fucking idiot.  


[AC]: :33< *ac p33rs at you ofur the yummy-looking corpse* i dont believe you!!!   


Alright, she’s not buying it. You’re still not sure why, but this is really good. Even if you can’t confess yourself, she’ll drag it out of you. But that’d be a little embarrassing, so it’d be better to just come out with it now.  


[CG]: SERIOUSLY NEPETA, I AM PERFECTLY FINE. WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK OTHERWISE?   


FUCK YOU. SERIOUSLY, JUST GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU DICKMONGERING, ASS-LICKING, SAD, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN.  


[AC]: :33< well, fur one thing, you havent sworn at me once!!! and you nefur called me pawtistic or anything, you just went and rped with me!!!!!!! something meowst be up! *ac narrows her eyes at cg* did you break something of mine?   


Alright, no matter how much you might be scared of saying it, at this point, you kind of have to. Now don’t fuck it up.  


[CG]: WELL EXCUSE FUCKING ME, I DIDN’T REALIZE SOMETHING HAD TO BE UP FOR ME TO BE POLITE TO MY FRIEND.   


Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you. You fucking say something to her right now.  


[CG]: FUCK, ALRIGHT, FINE, I DID HAVE SOMETHING I KIND OF WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT.   


Jesus Christ, it’s about time.  


[AC]: :33< *ac perks up in curiosity* what do you wanna talk about, karcat? *she asks, eyes full of interest*  


[CG]: WELL, YOU KNOW HOW YOU USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON ME AND I WAS A TOTAL FUCKING DOUCHEBUCKET ABOUT IT?   
[AC]: :??< uh.... yes...   


Fuck. That does not sound good. Well, you’ve already started, you can’t very well stop now.  


[CG]: UH, WOULD THAT JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE A THING THAT STILL EXISTS?   


Smooth, Karkat. Real smooth. No way she can resist that charm.  


Wait, why isn’t she replying?  


It’s been, like, ten minutes. Maybe you should say something?  


Fuuuuuuuck. Alright, you have to say something.  


[CG]: OKAY, I KNOW THIS IS OUT OF THE BLUE AND REALLY FUCKING LATE. LIKE, NOT EVEN IN THE SAME BALLPARK AS ON TIME.  
[CG]: IF ON TIME WERE THE CHICAGO CUBS, I WOULD BE IN THE WORLD SERIES RIGHT NOW.  
[CG]: BUT I REALLY FUCKING LIKE YOU, NEPETA. LIKE, MORE THAN I EVER LIKED ANYONE. I WISH I HAD REALIZED IT AGES AGO AND NEVER EVEN BOTHERED WITH TEREZI.  
[CG]: BUT I DIDN’T, BECAUSE I’M A FUCKING IDIOT MASOCHIST WHO DOESN’T KNOW WHAT HE WANTS.  
[CG]: PLEASE FUCKING SAY SOMETHING. ANYTHING.  
[AC]: :((< im sorry, karcat...  
[AC]: :((< but i dont f33l that way anymore :((  


And there it fucking is. Exactly what you were dreading. This is what you fucking deserve. You deserve this for all the pain you put her through. Now you get to feel the same. And doesn’t it feel grand?  


[AC]: :((< karkat?  
[AC]: :((< i really hope we can still be furiends :(( i may not want you romantically anymore, but i still value your furiendship :((  
[AC]: :((< karkat, are you there?  


You realize that you’ve been staring at her messages for about fifteen minutes now. Huh. You didn’t notice. You should probably respond.  


[CG]: YEAH, WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS  
[AC]: :33< okay, good :33  
[AC]: :33< are you pawlright, karcat?  
[CG]: YEAH. I’M FINE.   


You should go lay down. You really don’t feel very well.  


[CG]: SORRY, MY DAD IS CALLING ME FOR DINNER. I’VE GOT TO GO. BYE.   
\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  ceased pestering arsenicCatnip  [AC]  at 18:25 --  


You walk over to your bed and lie down. You never noticed how interesting the ceiling was before.


End file.
